sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy's True Colors
"Ivy's True Colors" is the ninety-second episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on September 29, 2017, and is the eleventh episode in the fourth season. Summary Sofia’s amulet summons her to rescue a princess in need who turns out to be her former foe, Princess Ivy! Plot Sofia is trying to serve a dish of veggies to Clover, who will not wake up. Mia, Robin, and Whatnaught come in and ask Sofia what she is doing. She tells them she is trying to give Clover a snack but he will not wake up. Robin is shocked that Clover is not waking up for food and asks if she has been trying long. Sofia confirms that and asks her animal friends what is wrong since Clover normally wakes up for food. Robin tells her it is the Deep Sleeps, an enchanted sleep that makes animals sleep for a long time. James comes in and tells Sofia that he cannot wake up Rex, to which Sofia says it might be because of the Deep Sleeps. She is also told that a fairy is working on a cure but has not found it yet. After James leaves, Sofia's Amulet starts glowing and she vanishes with Whatnaught. Mia and Robin get the Deep Sleeps after they are gone. Sofia and Whatnaught reappear on a black and white island. Remembering the time she helped Princess Charlotte, Sofia realizes that her Amulet summoned her to help a Princess. The Princess in question is revealed to be Princess Ivy. They are on the island Ivy's sister banished her to. Ivy is not pleased to see Sofia again and asks if she came to see what the place she sent her to is like, to which Sofia reminds Ivy that her sister sent her here. Ivy is unmoved and tells Sofia she sent her back here to which Sofia retorts that she had to and reminds Ivy she was trying to take over Enchancia. When Ivy asks her why she is on her island, Sofia tells her she was sent to help a Princess. Ivy tells Sofia she does not want her help and that she is busy with her butterflies. A skunk named Roma tells Sofia that Ivy's butterflies are missing. Sofia insists on helping because that is what her Amulet sent her for and Ivy reluctantly concedes. Ivy has an enchanted butterfly net to trap them all. Sofia asks Whatnaught to look for the butterflies and the squirrel tells the Princesses that they are on the other side of the island. The Princesses head there. On the way, they run into a bear named Gruff. Ivy prepares to zap him with one of her dragonflies, but Sofia convinces him to move by getting him some Cake Fruit. When they arrive on the other side of the island, they find a meadow of colorful flowers, much to Ivy’s disgust. It turns out, her butterflies are pollinating the flowers, making them change color from black and white too. They are capable of being lured with the flowers so Sofia uses one and Ivy places her butterflies in the enchanted net. Ivy is surprisingly grateful, thanks Sofia and they attempt to leave each other respectfully. After Ivy leaves, Sofia thinks her work is done so she waits for her amulet to teleport her back, but she does not go. She finds Miss Nettle, searching through the meadow. Miss Nettle, still doing goods deeds, reveals she is the fairy looking for a cure for the Deep Sleeps. She tells Sofia she has created a flower to cure the Deep Sleeps: The Wakey-Up Daisy. However, she needs the magic of Ivy's butterflies to make the Daisies grow. Sofia realizes her mistake of catching them, and why the butterflies came to the meadow. The Daisies all wilt and animals begin to fall victim to the Deep Sleeps, including Whatnaught. Sofia and Miss Nettle go off to convince Ivy to release the butterflies. Miss Nettle and Sofia arrive at Ivy's castle and ask her to release the butterflies, but Ivy refuses. The pair break in and set the butterflies free themselves, with help from Roma, and lead them back to the other side of the island. Ivy finds them all missing and knows that Roma helped them, therefore she scolds him for betraying her. Just when Sofia and Miss Nettle arrive at the meadow, Ivy recaptures the butterflies, with help from Roma out of loyalty. However, Roma falls victim to the Deep Sleeps. Upset about her friend's condition, Ivy begins to cry. This is a feeling that she never had before. Sofia tells her it is because she cares about her only friend and the only way to cure the Deep Sleeps is if the butterflies pollinate the Daisies. Having a change of heart, Ivy frees the butterflies, who make the Wakey-Up Daisies grow. The group uses the Daisies to wake up the animals. To Sofia's surprise, Ivy and Miss Nettle are now friends and they become partners to keep making the Wakey-Up Daisies to cure all Deep Sleeps. Ivy also apologizes for her evilness and thanks Sofia for her help. Her new animal friends make her a throne. All Ivy wanted was a kingdom of her own, now she knows she had one all along, on her island prison. Sofia's Amulet teleports her and Whatnaught home where Sofia uses the Daisies to cure her animal friends Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Anna Camp as Princess Ivy *Wayne Brady as Clover *Anna Vocino as Miss Nettle *Zach Reino as Roma *Robin Atkin Downes as Gruff *Meghan Strange as Robin *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James Trivia * Princess Ivy will make her second appearance in this episode, followed by her debut in The Curse of Princess Ivy. * The Amulet will send Sofia to help another Princess for the second time, following "Beauty is the Beast". * Miss Nettle makes her fourth appearance in this episode. * Princess Ivy reforms in this episode. * Ivy now lives on her island prison as her very own kingdom. * Moral: All friends are your own problem. * Anna Vocino replaces Megan Mullally as Ms. Nettle in this episode for unknown reasons. * According to Ivy's song "A Kingdom of My Own", her prison is a "desert isle", but the island has lush greenery and seems to be void of any deserts. Song * This Feeling I'm Feeling In Me References Gallery Ivy's True Colors 1 Sofia.jpg Ivy's True Colors 2 Sofia And Animals.jpg Sofia.the.First.S04E11.Ivys.True.Colors.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC 02961.jpg The Amulet Summons Sofia.png Ivy's True Colors 2 Sofia And Whatnaught Seeing Ivy.jpg Ivy's True Colors 3 Sofia And Whatnaught Seeing Ivy 2.jpg Ivy's True Colors 5 Sofia And Whatnaught.jpg Ivy's True Colors 6 Sofia Holding Amulet.jpg Ivy's True Colors 7 Sofia Holding Amulet 1.jpg Whatnaught Reporting Near Sofia's New Shoes.png Whatnaught Near Sofia's New Dress And New Shoes.png Ivy's True Colors 8 Sofia Holding Whatnaught 1.jpg Sofia Holding Whatnaught.png Ivy's True Colors 8 Sofia Holding Whatnaught 2.jpg Whatnaught Sees Miss Nettle Near Sofia's Pink Amulet.png Ivy's True Colors Sofia Looking At Whanaught.png Ivy's True Colors My Amulet Set Me Here.png Ivy's True Colors 8 Sofia.jpg Whatnaught Sleeping Near Sofia's Pink Amulet And Enchantlet.png|Whatnaught On A Deep Sleep Sofia Curing Whatnaught.png Ivy's True Colors 8 Sofia Holding Whatnaught 3 Cured.jpg Ivy's True Colors 8 Sofia Holding Flower 1.jpg Ivy's True Colors 9 Sofia Holding Flower 2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Amulet Summoning